Chosen anew
by Willofhounds
Summary: Ozpin was never reincarnated into Oscar. Instead he given the chance to live a life away from Remnant. A place where he could make a and decide for himself his path. Dooku returns after a mission to find a young initiate struggling with undefined pains. When other masters fail to get through to him it seemed the boy was destined for the corps. Until he decides to take a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin's POV

Once more he was in the darkness that never ended. When some died they saw a white light. Due to his failures he never saw the light any more. Not until Salem was defeated. He was so tired of fighting in a useless war. All he really wanted was to die. Yet he could not abandon the kingdom's to their doom.

To his surprise instead of being forced into a new body he was surrounded by light. A familiar voice said, "It has been a long time Wizard."

One of the Gods decided to grace him with their presence. Oh joy. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. After all that was one of his more painful deaths. Burned and buried alive. Cinder with the power of the Fall Maiden had actually killed him. Beacon had fallen and it was his fault for not preparing them better.

Now he would have to start over in a new body. The only upside was that Qrow would be searching for him whenever he reappeared. If he was honest with himself he was tired of this. Tired of fighting all the time. All he really wanted was peace.

The God said breaking through his thoughts, "Ozpin you have been fighting this fight for centuries with little success. The others and I have decided to go with a different plan. You however will not be getting off so easy."

He wasn't expecting to get off easily. The Gods loved to torture him with his immortality. All he wanted was to die and stay dead this time.

He snapped tiredly, "I'm done with you. If you think you have a better plan to save Remnant then go for it. Until then I will keep fighting."

As was his duty despite him never wanting it to be. All because of Salem. Their history was a long and bloody one. It only continued to become more and more bloody. So many lives had been lost to the fight. It was the reason why he no longer made friends or family when he came into a new body. All that would do was bring more hurt to him.

That was until he met a black haired boy named Qrow Branwen. Like Ozpin he seemed to not want anything to do with other people. It wasn't until he really got to know the boy did he understand why. His semblance was that of bad luck. Something he seemed to have an abundance of. After a little prodding and help on his part they became something of friends. Eventually Qrow became his closest confidant. Now he knew that it would be awhile before he saw the man. If his luck didn't kill him first that was.

The God said, "We are giving you an option this time, Ozpin. You can go back to Remnant and keep doing this. Or you can go to another world that needs help. You will be replaced by another who wishes to save Remnant."

That almost sounded better than what he was doing now. Take the other world and live and die like a normal person. However he had to be sure. There was no way he could end up in another existence like this one.

He asked, "If I die there, will i truly die? Or will it continue to be this ever lasting existence?"

The God said, "As long as you do not take your own life you will die. You will also have your magic back. You will need it where you're going. Aura and magic will be the key to your life."

At that point he was too tired to argue. Better get this over with. He could do one more life.

"Good luck, Wizard."

Being reborn in the new world was different than in Remnant. Instead of being put into a body with a soul he was given a new body. There wouldn't be a soul competing with his own. His name was Obi Wan Kenobi.

His family was not poor by any means. If he understood it right they were practically royalty. His father Ben Kenobi however favored a democracy. Something that the old him could find pride in.

In this life time he had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. His aura was just as he remembered it. Green as grass after rainfall. What had been truly surprising was when his magic answered his call. It came far faster than what he was used to. As such when he first called upon it to move a chair at the age of two: the chair was thrown across the room. It left him surprised and his parents stunned.

From that moment he heard them talking about something called the Jedi. He would later learn they were similar to huntsman. They protected the entire galaxy not just single planets.

One came to test him not long later and he was found force sensitive. It meant he had the potential to be a Jedi. His family was naturally distraught at losing their only heir. They did however agree to allow him to train.

To the old huntsman it was both a relief and a disappointment. Once he was old enough they would begin training in fighting. This would allow him to stretch his aura out once more. After he unlocked it again. While he could see it within his mind eye. It was still just out of reach.

The trip to the Jedi temple was a long one. His journey from a small child to almost a teenager even longer. Obi Wan made three friends in his ten years at temple. A boy by the name of Garen Muln. A Mon Calamari by the name of Bant. The final being another boy by the name of Reeft.

Garen was the trouble maker of the group. In a way he reminded Obi Wan of Qrow Branwen. His memories of his past life were still fresh in his mind. Using the techniques he learned at the temple he controlled them.

Bant was a shy girl who would rather talk things out than fight. She wanted to be a healer. He had no doubt that she would make an excellent healer.

Reeft was the most like Obi Wan. Both boys could almost always be found with their noses in datapads. When it came down to it they could be trusted to hold their own.

Obi Wan was the top of his class in most of his classes. With the help of his past lives he thrived at the temple. His skills with a sword had not changed though he hid them. There was no reason to allow the Jedi to become suspicious.

Due to nightmares he rarely slept and spent most of his nights practicing his aura in secret. His cane as it always had found its way back to him. It felt more comfortable in his hands than any lightsaber. Still this training had to be kept a secret.

By the time he was twelve going on thirteen he almost regained all his previous skill. The only thing that still eluded him was his semblance. It still eluded him and made him wonder if he had a new one again. Obi Wan had hoped for his past life's semblance. It was easier to disguise and use. Time manipulation. If he kept that semblance it would come in handy as a Jedi. Or as just about anything else.

His thirteenth birthday was fast approaching. If he was not chosen by a master soon then he would be sent to one of the Corps. If that happened he planned on disappearing. There was good he could do elsewhere that did not involve being a farmer.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he began to focus once more on his training. So focused on his aura he didn't feel the approach of the Jedi masters.

Dooku's POV

His return to the temple after a six month long mission was a simple one. He met with the council and gave him report. After accepting it he was sent to rest. Given the time of night he should have waited until morning to give him report.

His quarters were not near other master's quarters. Instead he chose to be close to the younglings as they were near the training rooms. It gave him a good opportunity to watch them.

Master Yoda had chosen to come with him. What was going on in the ancient master's head was anyone's guess. As they drew closer to his rooms the sounds of someone practicing could be heard.

Given the time of night he would have thought it was a restless Knight. The Force however begged to differ. It pushed him to look in on the training room. Instead of a sleepless young man or woman he saw a boy. From his appearance he was an initiate no older than twelve. In his right hand was a cylindrical object. The boy was wielding it much like a lightsaber.

Strikes came fast and accurate of someone who had many years of experience. Experience far beyond the child's age.

Yoda said sadly, "It seems young Kenobi is having trouble sleeping again. Rare occurance this is not."

A ringing sound resounded through the room when the boy slammed the object into ground. Green sparks shone around him lighting up the boy's surprised face.

Kenobi whispered softly, "Finally. It wasn't much but I felt it again."

Dooku asked coming out of the shadows, "And what would that be young initiate?"

The effect was instantaneous. The spun around on his heel. The object he was using held in a high guard ready to fend off an attack. Another flicker of green flashed around the boy's chest. When he saw who was with Dooku the boy relaxed minutely.

After hitting the lever on the side of the cane it retracted. He stowed it away in his robes before bowing.

Kenobi stated, "Masters. What can I do for you?"

Well at least the boy had manners. Dooku noted immediately the dark bags under the child's eyes. He was definitely not sleeping.

Yoda stated, "Practicing should you not. Sleeping you should."

Kenobi shrugged as he replied, "Sleep does not come easily master. I'll take my leave to go meditate. There is little more I can do tonight."

Neither master made a move to stop him. Dooku could feel the Force pulling him towards the boy. It wanted him to take the boy as his Padawan. It wasn't even something he was considering. He didn't need another Padawan. Still he could not deny the pull of the Force.

Yoda said as he began to walk away, "Hurt the youngling is. Chosen he is not."

With that the little green troll was gone. This left the master with more questions than answers.


	2. Unlocking aura

Obi Wan's POV

Once he was safely in his quarters he breathed a sigh of relief. Running into two Jedi Masters was not what he expected for the night. He wasn't sure how much they had seen of his training either.

Aura and the Force were not so different from each other. Both required a living being to be used. Only certain people could utilize them to their full potential. Obi Wan had the feeling that the Jedi would not see it that way. Not that he could really blame them. This was new territory for all of them.

It had taken right up until his aura was almost completely drained for his semblance to activate. At least now he knew it was the same as before. Time and space manipulation.

His mind went to what Garen had asked him earlier in the day. Could he unlock their aura? So that they too could be like him?

For years Garen and Reeft wanted him to unlock their aura. For years he had denied the request. It was because he didn't want to see them hurt. Or if Obi Wan was founf out that they go down with him.

Slowly his excuses were becoming less usable. They wanted to have their aura unlocked. To have a sense of duty that bound the three of them together. He remembered the first time he told them about aura. They were only eight.

Flashback

Garen, Reeft and Bant stood across from him. They were in one if the training rooms. It wasn't one that was used often so it was safe go talk there.

Garen said stubbornly, "You promised an explanation Obi Wan. What was that green light? That wasn't the Force. So what was it?"

They caught him training against a droid. He missed a kata in trying to block a laser strike. Instead of receiving a light burn as he should have his aura stopped it. Now they wanted to know how.

He tiredly replied, "It's called aura. Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

They nodded and said, "I thought that was the Force. Is that our aura?"

He sighed, "They are interconnected. With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals. Like Jedi however not everyone can use it. To be able to use it, one has to unlock it."

"Is this why we fight? Like how the Force warns us. So does our aura," came Bant's inquiry.

He answered honestly, " It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

End of flashback

That had left each of them with a lot to think about. Bant had decided that she would rely exclusively on the Force. Garen and Reeft were more open to having their souls unlocked.

As tired as Obi Wan was he had already made the decision. He would unlock their aura after classes tomorrow. They deserved to have the same opportunity as him.

Even as he thought this his eyes closed. Sleep soon overtook him and nightmares of the past once again made itself known.

Dooku's POV

After seeing Kenobi for the first time the night before he decided to do some research on the boy. What he found surprised him.

Obi Wan Kenobi was the scion of a small system from the Mid Rim. In the last century only four force sensitives had come from the planet. Not one before him made it to the rank of Jedi Knight.

Kenobi was different from all of them. He had a higher count than the other three combined. His skills at doing katas were better than even some of the padawans.

Yet no one had wanted to take the boy. There had to be something he was missing. Something that wasn't in the file.

As classes ended for the day he passed students. A dirty blond head caught his attention. Kenobi whispered something to his two companions.

Dooku could feel their surprise and then excitement through the Force. The two other males received good news while Kenobi seemed weary. Almost as if he was resigning himself to what was come next.

The Force pushed him to follow the children. They swiftly made their way through the throngs of padawans and initiates.

Dooku kept his distance as hs followed. If he wanted answers he couldn't be seen. Otherwise whatever was happening would be delayed.

The twists and turns of the halls were familiar. He was going towards the training halls. Specifically one that weren't used very often. He hung back allowing the children to duck into one of the rooms.

Standing just inside the door he masked his Force presence. Then he watched what was going on inside.

Kenobi inquired softly, "Are you both sure you want to do this? Nothing will be the same after this."

There was hard resolution in the other's eyes. Whatever was happening they had decided to go through with it.

"I need a verbal answer. Please," the last part was a plead.

Both boys said with resolution clear in their eyes, "Yes. We are ready, Obi Wan. This is no longer your burden to bare."

Kenobi stepped forward so that he stood before the other human boy. He placed his hand above the other's heart, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

The same green light from the night before surrounded both boys. It was almost enough for him to step from his hiding place. Then a grey light surrounded the other boy.

As fast as they came the lights were gone. Both boys stumbled back looking exhausted.

Muln questioned his eyes wide with worry, "Obi Wan are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that to take so much out of me. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own."

The other boy inquired carefully, "Do you still want to unlock my aura?"

Aura? What were they talking about and how was it unlocked? By saying those words?

Kenobi moved to his other friend placing his hand above the other's heart, "I'm sure. Now stay still and just focus. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Once again the green light surrounded them. This time instead of a grey light a blue light surrounded the boy. When the lights faded Kenobi stumbled back. His breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"Obi Wan," the two standing initiates shouted.

The one who was barely able to remain sitting up waved them off. His eyes were glazed and Dooku realized it was only sheer force of will he remained in that position. This child was extraordinary.


	3. Padawan part 1

Obi Wan's POV

After unlocking Reeft's and Garen's auras he felt more drained than he had in years. The last time he felt like this since before he was reincarnated.

Seeing Dooku again however set him on edge. Something about this man drew him. It was much like when he first met Summer and Ruby Rose.

Dooku had been watching them from the doorway. There was no doubt in his mind that he had seen everything. What would the Jedi master say about them unlocking their souls? Would he get in trouble?

Dooku asked as he stepped into the room, "What was that?"

Garren helped Obi-Wan to his feet. Blue eyes clashed against brown. They were not going to be able to leave without answering.

He answered calmly, "Aura."

His aura weakly flashed around his chest. Having just awakened two of his friends' aura's he was weak. If he had to fight his way out of the temple it would be difficult.

Dooku commented his hands at his sides, "Extraordinary. What does it do?"

"As it stands now aura acts as a shield to protect the body. Later as it grows with the person it can be used in other ways. Everyone's abilities will be different from how much they train it."

The Jedi Master hummed but didn't reply. The three boys stood before the master. None of them really wanted to have this confrontation. No master would truly understand what was happening.

Instead of dragging them to the council the master let them go. Obi-Wan could feel his eyes on the boy's back as they left. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

Garren helped him to his rooms. He barely was able to change into his pajamas before collapsing onto his bed.

The next morning he woke to his alarm. His head pounded from the overuse of his aura. It was nothing new. This happened every time he reincarnated until his strength grew.

Classes at the temple were easy enough. He only listened with half an ear. It was only in his saber classes that he paid attention.

Bruck Chan was his opponent once again. The boy was a few months younger than him. Unlike Garren and Reeft this boy treated him like he was a freak. It was almost as if he could sense that Obi-Wan wasn't of this universe.

The Ozpin in him wanted to teach the boy a lesson. He was tired of being walked over.

Training from his past life kicked in during their turn to spar. The boy lunged at him and immediately Obi-Wan sidestepped. Then Obi-Wan attacked.

Their lightsabers hissed as they connected. Obi Wan's aura flitted lightly across his body ready to protect him at a moment's notice.

Instead of disengaging their blades he pushed harder. Bruck took half a step back too far. His weight was unbalanced.

Obi-Wan pushed harder as he kicked the other's leg out from under him. In the next moment, Bruck hit the mats, a lightsaber at his throat. The master called an end to the match while he deactivated his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan could have done more but it would have alerted the others that he was as he seemed. A twelve year should not have the knowledge he possessed. Even if he was a prodigy.

Taking a deep breath he pushed aside the battle-hardened part of his mind. Garren was already suspicious of how much knowledge and skills he possessed. His friend wouldn't say anything to a master but Obi-Wan could see it in his eyes.

Obi-Wan spent his free time in the abandoned training rooms. He went through the training that he put new incarnations through. 12 years in the body and he still didn't have his full muscle memory back.

Everything from hand to hand to using his cane was practiced. Each strike came quick and snapped. Even without his semblance, his movements were faster than most people could track. He would have some difficulty against an older padawan but anyone under Knight would be unable to defeat him.

That was something he hoped would never come to pass. He had enough trouble keeping himself in check. Things could get very much worse if they ever found out the truth.

A sound from behind him drew his attention. Once again it seemed that Master Dooku found him. Was the man following him?

Obi-Wan queried his curiosity getting the better of him, "Master Dooku what can I do for you? Are you following me by chance?"

The master answered with a faint twitch of his lips, "No youngling I am not following you. I am however following the force as all Jedi should. Somehow it always leads to you nowadays. What were those movements? I don't recognize the form."

Obi-Wan didn't miss the deflection of his question. Still, he answered carefully, "It's my own fighting style that I created. They work better with my cane than my lightsaber."

Dooku said with a knowing look, "My own masters didn't like the fact I learned Atari forms 1 through 4. It focuses on lightsaber on lightsaber combat. I won't discourage you from learning other combat forms. Or creating them."

What did he mean? He wasn't one of the Masters who trained him. Unless...

"I have come to ask you to be my Padawan learner," Dooku interrupted his thoughts. Obi-Wan could only stare dumbly at the man as he continued, "You are nearing your 13th birthday. It would be a shame that you are not chosen as a padawan. The force keeps drawing me to you and I suspect that this is why. So will you be my padawan learner?"

Obi-Wan leaned back on his heels thinking it over. This man already said he wouldn't stop Obi Wan's training. Most masters would not give him that. Usually, it was their way or the highway.

His strangeness was what kept most of the Jedi Masters from considering him. They didn't want to take the chance. Used to betrayal and being looked down upon he ignored the sting of rejection.

Obi-Wan asked, "Why me? From what I understand you rarely take on a padawan."

Dooku said, "The Force for one. That and you intrigue me. You are different from the other initiates. Your soul is far older than their's. I would be honored to be the one to teach you. Rather than your talents be wasted in one of the corps."

Obi-Wan blinked stupidly for half a second. Then he nodded as he said, "I accept Master Dooku."


End file.
